No se puede vivir del aire de un suspiro
by Llueeve
Summary: ¿Acaso está en el paraíso? Se pregunta Alo, mientras observa como duerme Mini. Puede que quizás no lo sea, pero está bastante seguro de que se le aproxima. Aunque los ojos claros de ella, digan lo contrario.


**Skins** es una serie emitida por el canal británico **E4**. El fragmento de la canción **"White Blank Page"** es obra del grupo **Mumford and Sons**.

* * *

_You did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brink._

_You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections._

_But tell me now, where was my fault in loving you with all my heart._

* * *

Su pelo rubio esparcido sobre el colchón, su respiración pausada, las diversas pecas que surcan su nariz, su pálida piel y su dulce aroma.

¿Acaso estás en el paraíso? Te preguntas.

Mini se revuelve en sueños y deja de darte la espalda, para pasar a abrazarte, sin darse cuenta.

No, quizás no sea el paraíso pero estás seguro de que se le parece.

Murmura algo que no logras comprender y hace más fuerte su agarre, tu corazón amenaza con salirse de tu pecho y despertarla gracias a sus locos latidos.

Te entretienes jugando con su pelo rubio. Es tan preciosa, aun no comprendes que pudo llegar a ver ella en ti, al fin de cuentas eres el estúpido e incompetente granjero pelirrojo ¿No?

Puede que Rich tenga razón y sólo le intereses por el sexo. De hecho ella misma te ha repetido hasta la saciedad que es eso, única y exclusivamente eso. Sólo sexo.

Pero una parte de ti se niega a creerlo, no puede ser solamente sexo, no con la manera en la que ella te mira antes de quedarse dormida, no con las sonrisas de complicidad que comparte contigo, o las entregadas caricias que te dedica. No. Ahí tiene que haber algo más.

Y ella es tan imperturbable, casi parece hecha de hielo.

Pero de todos los chicos que caerían rendidos a sus pies, te ha elegido a ti, eso tiene que ser por algo.

Su respiración se hace más profunda, estará a punto de despertarse, enredadas uno de tus dedos en un rubio tirabuzón.

Estás tan enamorado de ella, lo malo es que ni siquiera puedes demostrárselo. Es parte de las reglas. Nada de sentimientos.

Lástima que tú ya vinieras con ellos de serie, siempre has estado colado por la borde chica rubia que solo salía con estrellas del deporte.

Claro que eso Mini no lo sabía.

Poco a poco va abriéndolos ojos. Son casi más azules que el propio cielo.

No puedes reprimir la tremenda sonrisa que aparece en tu cara al contemplarla recién levantada, en el circulo de tus brazos.

—Buenos días, Mins. — Le susurras casi al oído.

Ella se despereza y compone una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

Aun no está dispuesta a abandonar del todo el mundo de los sueños, ya que se acomoda aún más sobre tu pecho y cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Darías lo que fuera por despertar todos los días que quedan de tu vida, de aquella manera.

Tu mano, abandona su pelo y se dedica a hacer círculos en su espalda.

Mini se estremece con tu contacto, pero no dice nada al respeto, de manera que continúas con tu tarea.

Parece relajarle.

—Mins. —Sueltas casi en un suspiro.

Ella sale inmediatamente de su trance y se incorpora rápidamente, sobresaltándote en el proceso. Sus ojos azules se abren todo lo que pueden, taladrándote.

—¿Qué diablos haces todavía aquí? —Te espeta.

Suele ser la tónica habitual de cada mañana, pero aun así sus palabras se te clavan en el corazón como garras, dispuestas a despellejarte.

—Lárgate. —Ordena. —Esto no es una pensión, no esperes que te traiga el maldito desayuno a la cama.

Buscas el resto de tu ropa por el suelo de la habitación, la escuchas resoplar exasperada.

Te pones los pantalones evitando su mirada, desde luego Minerva McGuinnes si que sabe dar los buenos días.

Posas la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, y te giras a observarla, ciertas palabras queman en tu boca, deseando salir y golpear sus oídos. Luchando por ser libres.

—No tengo todo el día.

Estás comenzando a enfadarte con ella.

—Si quieres que siga acostándome contigo, deberías empezar a aprender a ser más amable. —Respondes irritado, olvidando las palabra que pretendías decirle antes.

Mini rueda los ojos y tú abandonas la habitación dando un portazo.

Quieres a esa chica con toda tu alma, pero sinceramente no crees que ella sea capaz de querer a nadie, ni nada. Y eso, aunque duela reconocerlo, te destroza. Porque tú lo darías todo por ella, y ella por ti, no daría ni un mísero penique.


End file.
